Siempre
by Alice-TheMurderWaffle
Summary: Songfic a Style. Te extraño tanto, Kyle. Todas las noches recuerdo tu bello rostro y aquellas sonrisas que me regalabas cada mañana. Me es imposible vivir sin tí.


_**Kuroi: **wiii~! estaba escuchando la canción 'Siempre' de Mago de Oz y no pude evitar escribir sobre esto *-* y a petición de Tweekers06__ decidí subirlo antes ^^ OJALÁ LES GUSTE ;D_

* * *

><p><strong>Siempre<strong>

_Como ayer te busqué_

_en el doble techo de mi corazón_

_y halle nostalgia de ti_

_y soledad_

Te extraño tanto, Kyle. Todas las noches recuerdo tu bello rostro y aquellas sonrisas que me regalabas cada mañana. No puedo dormir tranquilo sabiendo que al día siguiente no vas a estar allí para darme los buenos días. No puedo vivir tranquilo… sabiendo que ya no estarás en mi vida…

_Comencé a llorar estos versos_

_bañados en canción_

_quiero volver a dormir con tu olor_

Kyle… un ser humano simplemente perfecto. ¿Por qué tenía que irse así como así? Que injusta es la vida ¿Por qué me quitaste a Kyle? Me dicen que debo aceptar tu partida, pero me es tan difícil hacerlo. Es tan difícil… vivir sin ti, my Kyle… lo lamento…

_Desahucié tus besos de mi memoria_

_y digo adiós_

_te dejaré marchar_

No puedo soportar este inmenso dolor. Extraño tus besos y tu bella risa ¿Recuerdas cuando por primera vez nos besamos? Fue un momento maravilloso. Pero el pensar que nunca más voy a poder sentir tus labios me deprime en su totalidad y más de lo posible. Duele tanto…

_Duele tanto vivir_

_duele siempre sin ti_

_necesito tu olor_

_necesito tu calor_

Quiero sentir de nuevo tu dulce aroma. Quiero abrazarte de nuevo y sentir tu calidez. Poder ver otra vez tus mejillas sonrosadas al decirte cuanto te amo. Quiero volver a ver tus ojos bajo el brillo de la luna. Una vez más… solo pido aunque sea una vez más…

_Quiero perfumar mi alma_

_con gotas de ti_

_y archivar mi dolor_

_en el doble fondo que hay en mi colchón_

Me pierdo porque no estás… no duermo porque ya no le encuentro el sentido si cuando despierte no vas a estar a mi lado… desearía que fueses lo primero que vea al despertar y lo último que vea al dormir pero como ya no estas tengo que conformarme con que seas lo primero que veo al dormir y lo último que veo antes de despertar... Quiero estar contigo, Kyle.

_Como ayer me perdí_

_en el laberinto al caminar sin ti_

_Dime mi amor donde estas_

_y yo iré_

Te amo y siempre lo haré. Me será imposible olvidarte al igual que lo será dejar de sentir esta agonía infinita. Necesito estar a tu lado… volver a escuchar esas dos palabras tan dulces salir de tu boca. Aquellas palabras que me sumergían en esa incalculable felicidad.

_Tu me preguntabas_

_cuanto te quería yo_

_¡Te quiero siempre amor!_

Pase el tiempo que pase nunca podré asimilar tu ida. Necesito tu dulce aroma incomparable. Sentir tus tibios labios contra los míos. Por Dios ¡Te amo!.

_Duele tanto vivir_

_duele siempre sin ti_

_necesito tu olor_

_necesito tu calor_

¿Por qué te lo llevaste? ¿El destino siempre es así de cruel? Lo extraño y me duele ¿No lo ves? Aún puedo escuchar su risa pueril en mis memorias y perderme en su mirada mientras sueño con el pasado. Kyle… si pudiera verte frente mío una vez más… podría morir de alegría.

_Quiero perfumar mi alma_

_con gotas de ti_

_y archivar mi dolor_

_en el doble fondo que hay en mi colchón_

Ya me hubiera rendido desde hace ya tiempo, pero sé que no es lo que hubieras querido. De seguro quieres que siga mi vida y sea feliz… me es imposible… tu era mi vida y felicidad, Kyle ¡Te extraño!

_Pinto amaneceres_

_sin saber cual es el color_

_que ahora tiene tu piel_

_canto despedidas en papel_

_y deshechos de tu querer_

¿Puedes oírme, Kyle? Te extraño… te amo… no me cansaría de decirle ¡Te amo! Si tuviera una oportunidad de hacerte volver la aprovecharía en todo… si tuviera la oportunidad de irme y estar contigo… también la aprovecharía… porque quiero estar a tu lado…

_Duele tanto vivir_

_duele siempre sin ti_

_necesito tu olor_

_necesito tu calor_

Siempre me han dicho que el dolor es inevitable pero que el sufrimiento es opcional ¿Son esas palabras de apoyo acaso? Sufro por el dolor que me provoca tu partida. Ellos no saben lo que se siente. Nunca sentirán por alguien lo que yo sentí por ti y aún siento. Nunca serán capaces de entenderme.

_Quiero perfumar mi alma_

_con gotas de ti_

_y archivar mi dolor_

_en el doble fondo que hay en mi colchón_

Jamás podré olvidarte. Jamás alguien ocupará tu lugar ni se comparará contigo. Eres especial y siempre te tendré en mi corazón. Siempre serás el único… nunca te olvidaré… te extraño, Kyle… Te amo y siempre lo haré… te amo…

**_¡Te quiero siempre, Mi amor!_**

* * *

><p><em>Nee~ Review~?<strong><br>**_


End file.
